


Kurt Construction

by LoyalGleeFan



Category: Glee
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalGleeFan/pseuds/LoyalGleeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Hummel's need to add a room to the house, they hire a popular construction group. Without realizing it, Kurt gets a little more than just an addition to the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Construction

Kurt was frustrated. It had been weeks since Carole and Finn had moved in and Kurt was beyond livid. For fifteen years he's been an only child and not having to share. Call him spoiled but Kurt hated sharing his room with the overgrown puppy that calls himself Finn. There was never any privacy with Finn always around. Finally, Kurt had enough when he caught Finn making out with Rachel on his bed. His bed! There's no way Kurt would have allowed that! How do you confuse the two beds!

Walking up to his father, Kurt looks at him sternly and says, "dad, we need more space. I cannot live much longer with Finn in the same room! One of these days he's going to leave his clothes lying around too long and I'm going to kill him."

Burt laughs lightly at Kurt's overdramatic speech. Shaking his head fondly at his son, he lays a hand on Kurt's shoulder to calm him. Burt calmly says, "don't worry Kurt. I already have some people coming to add a room to the house. So you can stop threatening to kill Finn." Kurt squeals in excitement. Finally he'll have his own room again! He couldn't wait!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later the construction team Burt had hired started their job. Kurt found out that this particular group were especially popular when it came to needing work done on a house. He had to admit the men were gorgeous. That was probably one reason they were popular. Kurt assumed they must also do good work if they're so sought after. I mean, looks can only take you so far. How Burt managed to get them doesn't really matter because Kurt's just thankful for the eye candy.

There were four of them. The group leader's name was Travis. He was 28 and about 5'7 with sun-kissed skin from working in the sun often. He had very short, dark brown hair and almond colored eyes. You could tell he was the most serious of the group. There was also Brandon, or 'Brandy' to his friends. Brandon was 25 and the tallest of the group at 6'1. He had a lithe but strong body that made Kurt wonder if he was a swimmer. He had black hair that fell right below his ears and eyes the color of sapphires. Then there was Jay. He was 24 and the shortest of them at 5'5. Jay was a goofball and always seemed to be smiling. He had short black hair that was always spiked up in a mini mohawk way. Jay had chocolate eyes that always seemed mischievous too. Last but not least was Carlos. Carlos was 27 and had caramel skin that told you he was of Hispanic descent. He was 5'9 with a body of a greek sculpture. He had short black hair and golden brown eyes that melted you at a glance. He was the quiet type but Kurt had seen him laugh a few times.

Kurt goes on like all other days though. He'd already been told by Finn not to stare, it would make the guys uncomfortable. While slightly offended, Kurt followed instructions and pretends these men aren't there. It's easy to do because the part of the house where the construction workers are remodeling is closed off from the rest of the house. Kurt usually just gets a glimpses of them every so often, so everything should be fine. What Kurt didn't realize was that while he'd been ignoring the construction workers, they're not so blind to him.

"Man, did you see Twinky today," asks Jay while tightening a screw.

"Yeah dude. Another skin tight outfit that makes me want to just..." Brandon says while grabbing an invisible waist and thrusting in it. The other guys laugh and nod in agreement.

"I swear I think he's doing it on purpose. I mean, how can't he know that he's just asking for someone to bend him over and fuck him hard," adds Jay.

"Get back to work guys!"

"We don't need Mr. Hummel coming in here and hearing your mouths talking about his teenage son like that," orders Travis while giving them his 'don't argue with me look'.

"I wouldn't mind using Twinky's mouth instead," whispers Jay to Brandon conspicuously, making Brandon and Carlos laugh uproariously. Travis just shakes his head in exasperation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was hot. It must be the hottest day of the year because even the air conditioner didn't seem to be enough. Kurt decided he needed a pool and fast. Luckily Mercedes had just invited all the gleeks to a barbecue at her house; her house that had a big pool in the back for them to take a dip in. He decides to just head over there early and hang out with Mercedes before he grabs his swim trunks on his way out. Heading up the stairs and towards the front door he walks by the construction team without a care.

"Hey Twi... kid," someone calls to Kurt.

Turning around, Kurt sees it's Jay and Brandon. He smiles and walks back to see what they want. He's so absorbed in his thoughts about the barbecue that he doesn't notice the guys checking him out. With him wearing short jean shorts, their eyes roam the expense of his long, smooth legs.

"Can I help you guys with something?"

"Yeah, we'd like something cold to drink if possible. We just don't want to barge in somewhere we don't need to," said Brandon quietly.

"Sure, I'll get you a pitcher for everyone," Kurt replied with a smile.

Walking into the kitchen, the men's eyes follow Kurt's perky butt and walk behind him. Kurt heads straight to the fridge and looks in to see what he can get for the men. He sees a glass pitcher that already has cold lemonade in it and pulls it out before handing it over to Jay.

"Thank you kid."

"It's Kurt. You can call me Kurt."

Brandon and Jay smile at him and watch Kurt bend down to retrieve another pitcher. They could feel their cocks begin to harden but couldn't look away. Kurt's shorts tighten around his round ass and the guys can see Kurt's got nothing underneath.

"So going out Kurt," asks Jay a little breathlessly.

Kurt looks up from the lemons he was squeezing into the pitcher and smiles. "Yes. A friend is having a barbecue and has a pool. So all of us in Glee club are getting together."

The guys nod in understanding but couldn't help imagining Kurt all wet and laughing.

"Have fun," they say and rush back to their area. Trying to calm their hormones, they just hand Travis the pitcher of lemonade.

"Cups guys?"

Looking at each other, Brandon and Jay can't believe they forgot cups. Before they can head back to the kitchen to retrieve them, Kurt comes in with four cups.

"Thought you might need these," Kurt says while bending down to place the cups on the floor. He never notices that all four guy's eyes were glued to his rear.

"Thank you," they all say when Kurt starts walking out. Kurt nods with a friendly smile and walks out.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting some of that before we finish here," says Carlos while rearranging himself in his pants.

"I have a plan on how we can all get some of that tease. Whether he wants to or not," Travis smiles deviously at his team.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later the construction team hears Burt telling his sons that he is going away for a few days with his wife. They knew this was the chance they needed to have Kurt Hummel where they wanted.

As soon as Burt and Carole drive away, Finn turns to Kurt and tells him he is going to Rachel's. Before Kurt can even think of protesting, Finn is gone, leaving Kurt alone. Shaking his head, the teenager walks back inside of the house and heads towards his room. Just as he is passing by the area the construction workers are working in, Kurt feels himself being pulled into the construction site. Someone holds him in place and covers his mouth. Kurt tries struggling but gives up when the muscled arms around him tighten.

"Hey there Kurt," says Travis with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You have been teasing us the whole time we've been here. So we've decided we're taking what we want whether you want it or not," Travis says unfeelingly.

Kurt trembles and begins struggling more against the person holding him.

"Stop that! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," continued Travis.

Kurt stopped struggling and looked at the three guys in front of him. What choice did he have but to comply. To show he wasn't going to fight, Kurt swiped his tongue across the hand covering his mouth. Understanding, Carlos uncovered Kurt's mouth and nodded at his friends.

"That's a good boy," said Travis while slowly walking forward towards Kurt. Jay and Brandon following closely behind.

When he reached Kurt, Travis slid a hand down Kurt's side until it landed on the edge of his pants. Slowly he pushed Kurt's pants down while Carlos started nibbling on Kurt's ear. Jay started working on removing Kurt's shirt and Brandon started running his hands over any exposed skin.

Once Kurt was only in his briefs, the four guys groaned in anticipation. Travis removed his shirt quickly and knelt down to grab Kurt's member. He slid his hand up and down very slowly, making Kurt moan and start to harden. Carlos was still restraining Kurt while sucking and licking his long neck. The other two guys were just running their hands all over Kurt and pinching his nipples while watching Kurt's reactions. The boy was so delightfully responsive.

The boy was breathless from all the new sensations. He couldn't think straight as his body naturally reacted to everything the men were doing.

Travis soon had Kurt panting harder, so he took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt let out a deep moan and started thrusting back and forth into Travis' mouth, causing his ass to rub against Carlos' erection. Brandon couldn't just watch and touch anymore. He grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Brandon traced his tongue all over Kurt's and could tell Kurt hadn't ever been kissed.

Kurt pulled out of the kiss and turned back to kiss Carlos. Seeing Kurt giving into the sensations more, Travis pulls Kurt's briefs completely off and runs a finger around Kurt's hole. Not expecting the movement near his hole, Kurt gasps. Travis continues sucking and running his tongue on Kurt's member as a distraction and signals Brandon to start prepping Kurt. Brandon nods in understanding and kneels down behind Kurt when Carlos moves out the way. Brandon then runs his tongue around Kurt's entrance before pressing it in and demonstrating what he plans on doing later but with his cock.

"Ohhh," Kurt moans out deeply and tightens his hands on Travis' shoulders to keep balanced. That's definitely something he never thought could feel so good. Kurt gives a few more thrusts back and forwards before cumming. 

While Kurt's trying to catch his breath, Travis lecherously says, "we're no way near done with you yet Kurt."

Brandon stops fucking Kurt with his tongue and gets a tube of lube they had prepared for the occasion. He takes his previous position and pushes a finger into Kurt. Kurt yelps in surprise and almost tries moving away but Travis holds him in place. Carlos kisses Kurt again and Jay starts licking and sucking Kurt's chest to keep Kurt from being scared.

Brandon presses a second finger into Kurt and starts gently scissoring his fingers to stretch the boy. Kurt's lost in a haze of pleasure. All he can do is moan and gasp and try to fill his lungs with air.

"Oh." Gasp. "Oh god. Please," Kurt whines. "Please guys." Kurt isn't exactly sure what he's asking for but he needs something desperately.

The guys groan at how sexy Kurt sounds and begin removing all their clothes.

After the third finger stretched Kurt, Brandon decides Kurt's ready. He signals to Travis and switches places with him. Brandon starts sucking on Kurt's cock while watching Kurt's face in anticipation. Looking down on Brandon and seeing his cock disappear into the man's mouth, Kurt draws out a long groan.

Travis takes his pants off and lines his member to Kurt's hole and slowly pushes through the tight ring of Kurt's canal. Groaning, he doesn't stop until he's fully sheathed in Kurt.

"God Kurt," Travis grunts. "You feel so good." 

"So tight around my cock," the man loudly exclaims while grabbing onto Kurt's hips.

Kurt's breathing hard from being stretched so much for the first time. He can't believe he's losing his virginity to four practical strangers.

"Oh god," he moans deeply. 

"Please move," Kurt continues.

Travis starts to thrust in and out of Kurt at a slow pace and roams his hands all over Kurt's silky skin. Meanwhile, Jay is on his knees licking Kurt's member like a popsicle. The other two men sit back and watch the show while sliding their own hands up and down their members.

In and out continues thrusting Travis. He grabs Kurt's hips and starts to slowly pick up pace. Grunting, he sucks on Kurt's neck. "Kurt (heavy breathing) oh Kurt, you were made for this," he says.  
"Look at that hole just swallowing me up," he whispers in Kurt's ear dirtily while really pumping in and out of the boy.

"Uh, uh, I'm, I'm close," groans Kurt desperately right before his release happens. Travis pump one, two, three more times before he grunts his release into Kurt. Brandon swallows all of Kurt's seed and gets up to move behind Kurt. Travis goes to sit back and watch the rest of his buddies take a turn with the incredible Kurt.

Carlos then moves in front of Kurt and pushes him down to his knees. "I want your pretty little mouth to suck me off," he commands.

Kurt kneels forward and opens his mouth to take Carlos in. He starts off timidly licking Carlos but soon gains confidence and starts to suck on the head. Slowly, he takes more and more into his mouth while listening to Carlos' deep moans. He feels Carlos' hand in his hair guiding him to take him deeper in his throat. Behind Kurt, Brandon can't wait any longer. He grabs Kurt's hips and makes him stick his ass up more. Without warning, Brandon pushes into Kurt.

"Ah!" Kurt groans as Brandon doesn't bother with a slow pace. He's fucking Kurt fast and deep. Kurt is so delirious on pleasure that Carlos needs to remind him to keep sucking him off. Kurt moans around Carlos' cock and pushes back against Brandon at the same time.

"Damn Kurt," Brandon gasps out.

"You really were made to take a cock up the ass," he groans.

"You just keep sucking me in like you need it."

Kurt groans at his words. Before he can say anything, Kurt cums again. His release makes him clench around Brandon, triggering the man's release too. Brandon falls on Kurt's back but quickly rolls off for the next guy's turn with Kurt.

Jay takes the position next while Kurt continues sucking on Carlos. He watches for a minute and then enters Kurt. Jay takes his time pushing in and pulling out of Kurt. He'd been waiting a little over a week to fuck the beautiful teen so he was going to enjoy it. In and out pumps Jay while his hands roam Kurt's back. Going at such a slow pace drives Kurt wild. He's desperate for release again and tries getting Jay to pick up the pace.

Carlos squirts into Kurt's mouth before Jay even considers going faster. Carlos ends up just falling back to catch his breath and wait for his turn to fuck that ass.

"Damn boy, you're a quick learner," Carlos gasps out between breaths.

Kurt, tired of waiting, turns on his back and wraps his arms around Jay's neck. He leans in weakly and whispers in Jay's ear, "I'll let you fuck me again tomorrow if you make me cum again."

Hearing that, Jay starts to really fuck Kurt. He plunders Kurt's hole with urgency. He leans on his arms and really starts thrusting into Kurt and making the boy lose air. Jay can't help attacking Kurt's neck with hard bruising sucks until the boy is writhing under him.

The other three guys don't know what Kurt said to Jay but it must have been good to get that reaction.

"Hnn, ah, ah, ah," Kurt groans as Jay continues thrusting into him. Jay is close so he grabs Kurt's member and starts pumping him in sync with his thrusts. Kurt tightens his arms around Jay and yells his release. Jay falls on Kurt and kisses him deeply before getting up and moving out of Carlos' way.

Kurt lies there exhausted and out of breath. Before he can fully recover, Carlos is there shoving his hard cock into Kurt's sore hole. Kurt groans in pain but spreads his legs apart more for Carlos.

"Yeah that's it," says Carlos while starting to fuck Kurt hard. Groaning, Kurt wraps his legs around Carlos' waist and his arms around the man's neck. Kurt weakly groans and tries to keep up with Carlos. Seeing Kurt so out of it, Carlos' thrusts become harder and he leans in to ravage Kurt's kiss swollen lips. He wants to finish before Kurt passes out so he picks up a brutal pace. 

"That's okay Kurt," Carlos grunts out.

"I don't mind fucking you while you're passed out."

Kurt releases right then, with Carlos pumping a few more times before cumming in Kurt's tight passage. Kurt is so worn out he can't even sit up. He just waits until he can move again and listens to the guys who just took every first he had.

"Damn, that was great! Think we'll be able to do it again," asks Carlos.

"I wouldn't mind a few more goes at that tight ass before we finish this job," says Travis with a leer at Kurt.

Kurt groans and shakily gets up. He looks at the construction workers and says, "not today boys. But maybe one on one another day." He winks at them and goes to his room to sleep. He locks the door to be sure no one disturbs his much needed rest.

Back with the construction crew, someone says, "damn, we created a nympho."

The rest nod in agreement and smile in anticipation. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kurt wakes up feeling sore but giddy. His ass burns in a good way from all the activities the day before. He ends up bathing and doing homework that day while he recovers completely.

By the next morning, Kurt is horny and in need of a good fuck. Seeing that Finn was out again, and his father wasn't due back for another day, Kurt sneaks upstairs. He waits for Jay to pass by his door since he had promised him another go first. Kurt waits about half an hour before he sees Jay.

The man spots the teenager on the way to the kitchen and sees Kurt summon him with one curled finger and a sly smile. Jay smiles and follows Kurt to the basement. He hears Kurt lock the door and knows this is what he had been promised. Looking at Kurt's eyes, Jay sees the boy is desperate for some action. He quickly removes all his clothes and turns to see Kurt already on the bed.

Kurt is watching him and has his legs are bent and spread wide for Jay. Just waiting to be ravaged again. The guy felt like Kurt's hole was calling to him and slowly crawled on top of Kurt.

Kurt hands Jay a tube of lube that he had bought the day before just for this kind of activity. Jay quickly slicks up his member and aims the head of his cock to Kurt's entrance.

"Fuck me Jay," Kurt says breathily while pulling Jay into a kiss that is all tongue.

Jay gets down on his arms and pushes his cock's head passed the tight ring of Kurt's hole.

Groaning and burying his cock deeper in Kurt, Jay gasps out, "god Kurt... how are you still so tight?"

Kurt gives a small laugh that turns into a moan with Jay's first thrust. Slowly Jay pulls out and pushes back in. In and out with a slow pace, Jay leans down and kisses Kurt with all the passion he's feeling. Rocking in and out a little faster, Jay slowly kisses down Kurt's cheek to his neck. Sucking on the skin there, Jay leaves his mark. 

"It's so the guys can see that you willingly gave yourself to me first," breathes out Jay while continuing to slide in and out of the boy beneath him.

With all the noises Kurt's making, Jay starts pumping in and out of Kurt harder. The boy sounds deliciously desperate to Jay's ears with all his moans and gasps.

The teen tightens his arms around Jay's neck and breathes harder. He gasps for air every time Jay hits his prostate. "I'm close. Fuck, I'm close!"

Jay pushes up on his hands and starts pounding Kurt harder. With one final thrust, both groan with release.

Jay falls on top of Kurt and tries catching his breath before pushing to the side of the bed and lying there. He listens to Kurt's breathing and waits for him to come down from his high.

Smiling, Kurt turns towards Jay and teasingly says, "the guys are probably wondering where you are."

"Shit!"

Jay hurriedly cleans Kurt's cum from his chest and gets dressed. He kisses Kurt once more and runs up the stairs. He hears Kurt giggling behind him and smiles while shaking his head in fondness. "That boy is going to cost me my job," Jay says to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day Kurt spends gossiping with the Glee girls over the phone and working on more summer homework. The day soon turns into evening and Kurt is in the kitchen getting water when hears the construction workers start packing up and leaving for the day. Just thinking about what they did to him two days ago gets his cock half hard.

He silently sneaks down the hall to catch whoever hasn't left yet. Kurt watches Jay walk out the door with a yawn. Carlos soon follows behind. Then Travis walks out with tool boxes in each hand. Kurt hears two engines drive away and decides to catch Brandon before he leaves.

"Fuckers, leaving me to finish put away this shit," Brandon grumbles to himself as he walks into the living room. Before he gets to the door that leads outside though, he feels himself pushed against the wall and turned around.

"What the fu... Kurt. Damn you scared me for a second there."

Kurt laughs and grabs Brandon's hand. He leads the man to the couch and pushes him down on it. Kurt puts his legs on either side of Brandon's thighs and straddles him. 

"Come on Brandon. How about a go for the road," he says while pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor.

"Hell yeah," responds Brandon and runs his hands up the smooth skin of Kurt's sides. He doesn't bother removing his clothes, Brandon just pulls his pants and boxers down far enough to bring his cock out.

"How about slicking me up kid," says Brandon while leaning back against the couch and with his right hand sliding up and down his cock. Kurt nods and gets down on his knees between Brandon's spread thighs. Kurt licks at the man's hard cock and gently takes him into his mouth. Slowly Kurt bobs his head up and down the man's cock. He hears Brandon's groans and starts using his hand to fondle the man's balls. 

"Oh yeah. Like that kid. Just like that." Brandon grunts down at Kurt. He grabs Kurt's hair and pushes him to take his cock deeper. A few minutes of this and Brandon bursts down Kurt's throat with a deep groan.

"Hold onto the couch and bend over it now Kurt," Brandon orders. Kurt removes his pants and quickly does as told.

Brandon takes his place behind Kurt and pushes in. He doesn't bother with slowness. He just grabs onto Kurt's waist and starts fucking into him.

"That a boy, take my cock like the good slut you are."

Kurt gasps at Brandon's words and spreads his legs further apart. Brandon continues fucking in and out of Kurt like a desperate man. All Kurt can do is hold on to the couch and moan in ecstasy.

"God Kurt." Grunt. "You were born to be fucked."

Both continue moving and making noises until Brandon picks up pace and is pumping into Kurt like an animal. Brandon grabs Kurt's member and strokes it a couple of times before Kurt moans out loudly and cums. Brandon following him, grunts and falls back.

Kurt is still leaned on the couch catching his breath when he hears Brandon getting dressed. He feels a pat on the head and Brandon says, "that was fun. Thanks Kurt, I needed that."

With that, Brandon leaves without so much as a goodbye. Kurt stares at the door incredulously for a couple minutes. The nerve of that man, see if I let him fuck me again, Kurt thinks while getting up to clean the couch. 

"Maybe having sex on the family couch wasn't such a good idea," Kurt says to himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling wonderful. He no longer was inexperienced and it made him giddy that four handsome men were at his beck and call. Today his father was coming home in the afternoon so maybe he had time for one round with one of his construction workers. He'd wait until Finn left again and see who he could catch.

Two hours later, Finn had just left to hang out with Puck. Luckily for Kurt, he didn't have to wait long for one of the guys to walk by his door. He caught Carlos heading back from the kitchen and grabbed him. Locking the door again, Kurt led Carlos by the hand into his room.

Carlos, with a mischievous smile on his face says to Kurt, "what luck. Your own little basement to do what you want and no one would know."

Kurt laughs and replies, "lucky for you, I want you to fuck me in privacy."

Kurt backs up and starts removing his clothes teasingly since he feels Carlos watching him. Carlos quickly takes everything he's wearing off. He goes up to Kurt and roughly kisses him while backing him up to the bed. Carlos runs his hands down Kurt's back until he reaches the boys pert ass and kneads the soft flesh there. He lays Kurt down on the bed and spreads the teens legs apart so he can kneel between them. 

Carlos doesn't wait and just lines his cock up with Kurt's tight hole. With one hard push he enters Kurt all the way. Kurt screams in pain and tries to pull away.

"Ah, ah, ah Kurtsie. You wanted this, so I'm giving it to you good."

The man doesn't wait for a response and just starts pumping in and out of Kurt's tight passage. Kurt feels the pain at first but after a couple minutes he starts to feel the pain mixing with pleasure. Carlos continues rocking into Kurt and grunting with every hit he makes to Kurt's prostate. The man has Kurt wrap his legs around his waist and sits up.

Kurt sits up with Carlos and wraps his arms around the man's neck. Slowly, Carlos lifts Kurt up and down on his cock. Kurt moans and kisses Carlos deeply.

"Yeah baby, ughn, ride my cock," groans out Carlos while still bouncing Kurt up and down.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kurt keeps saying like a mantra, unable to form full sentences.

Still bouncing Kurt on his cock, Carlos says, "you like that, my little slut? Yeah, mmm, you do. One taste, of cock, and now, uhhh, and you're begging for it."

Kurt can only kiss Carlos in reply. The man pulls out of the kiss and sucks on Kurt's neck, adding his own mark to the already existing ones.

Kurt whines and continues riding Carlos like a bronco.

Carlos close to the edge starts lifting and dropping into Kurt faster and deeper, until one last jab makes him release into Kurt.

Panting for air, Kurt lies back on the bed fully satisfied. Carlos catches his breath before Kurt and starts dressing.

"Boy Kurt. You're quite the nympho now. Anytime you need a good hard fuck, look me up," says Carlos with a flirty smile and a wink towards Kurt.

Kurt giggles and says, "will do."

With that, Carlos leaves and Kurt is left to take a nap.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Kurt and Finn happily welcome their parents home. Four days was a long time to be gone for when you've never really been apart from your parents before. While Kurt had enjoyed those days apart, Kurt can honestly say he missed his father.

Hours after the return of the parents, the family was watching television while eating dinner. Kurt had finished and was a little bored with what the other three were watching so he got up and heads towards the bathroom to reapply cover up to his neck. Before he enters the room though, he sees Travis walk out the backdoor to the backyard. Kurt smiles mischievously to himself, he'd just found another way to get rid of his boredom.

Kurt quietly follows Travis to the fenced backyard and pounces. As soon as he sees Travis, Kurt pushes him against the side of the house, grabs the front of the man's shirt, and kisses him vigorously. He swirls his tongue around the older man's mouth for a few minutes and then pulls back from Travis' lips.

Travis was pleasantly surprised by Kurt's attack but happily pulls Kurt's hips against his and rubs himself against them. The boy had gotten better at kissing, so he let Kurt control the kiss.

"How about a quick fuck Travis," Kurt whispers flirtatiously.

Travis didn't need to be asked twice. How could he say no to the gorgeous minx begging for it. He knew they could be caught but that fact just excited him more. Hurriedly, Travis pushed Kurt's pants and briefs off and just pushed his down his thighs. Hastily, Travis picks Kurt up and has him wrap his long legs around his waist. He spits in his hand and slicks up his member and proceeds to guide his cock into Kurt's tight passage.

"Fuck kid! After being fucked so much how are you so tight!"

Kurt moans as Travis penetrates him and leans back against the side of the house. Travis leans an arm against the wall besides Kurt's head and holding the boy with the other arm starts pushing into Kurt more. Soon he gives slow but hard thrusts into Kurt. He'd pull out almost all the way and slam into Kurt hard. Kurt had to keep kissing Travis in order not to scream every time Travis hit his prostate.

Travis' hand starts roaming Kurt's skin with interest. He couldn't remember ever being with someone with skin as soft as Kurt. Wanting to hear the noises Kurt was making, Travis pulls away from Kurt's pillowy lips and starts sucking on his lovely neck. He takes his time alternating between soft nibbles to hard sucks.

"Mmmm, Travis, god," Kurt mumbled.

Travis couldn't believe no one had noticed them yet and the idea of being caught thrilled him. So much so that he crowded Kurt against the wall and started pounding into the boy's tight ass harder. Kurt was delirious from all of the pleasure and just kept grunting and moaning.

"Trav." Gasp, "I, close." 

"Oh god I'm so close."

"Please. Oh please Travis."

Kurt begging pushed Travis over the edge and released into Kurt with a final grunt. Kurt came right after Travis and both slid to the floor in exhaustion. Gasping for air, both guys just laid on the ground enjoying the aftershocks of their sex.

Gently, Kurt sat up and grinned at Travis. "We have to do that again," he says in a dreamy tone.

Travis chuckles but nods his agreement. Hurriedly, both get redressed and with a final passionate kiss, they sneak back inside the house with anyone none the wiser.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This continues for three more days. Kurt with Carlos in his truck, then Travis snuck into his room one night, and Jay in the shower one morning. It was heavenly, and Kurt couldn't get enough. Sadly, the construction workers were done that day and it was time to say their goodbyes.

"Boys the room turned out great," proclaims Burt with a smile on his face.

"It was no trouble Mr. Hummel. It was a pleasure getting to meet your family," replies Travis with a quick look towards Kurt.

"Your families must have missed you these last three weeks," Carole added in.

"Nah," said Jay. "The only married one here is Brandon. Carlos has a girlfriend waiting for him but Trav and I are totally single."

Kurt's mouth drops open from shock. Those bastards just used him! Good riddance to trash.

"Here's your bill Mr. Hummel," says Brandon while handing Burt his bill and avoiding looking at Kurt. He knows the boy is angry at him, especially since after that second time, he hadn't came to Brandon again. But who could blame him. The teen was gorgeous and willing, so why not?

"Boys, this is half of what we agreed on," Burt comments in surprise.

"It's a special discount you got Mr. Hummel. You were randomly chosen from our last 25 jobs. So congratulations," says Travis with a smile towards Kurt.

"Well thank you guys. I'm very grateful."

"Oh we are too," whispered Carlos with a roguish grin.

"I'll just go write out the check then," says Burt while walking out towards the kitchen, Carole close behind. Finn gives his thanks and says goodbye to the guys; then proceeds to go to his room.

Alone, Travis pulls Kurt into a slow passionate kiss and slips his card into Kurt's back pocket. Jay does the same and whispers a quick "call me" into Kurt's ear. Carlos quickly explains that his girlfriend and he weren't serious and would probably break up soon and proceeds to kiss Kurt goodbye as well. Brandon didn't bother but still hands Kurt his card.

Minutes later, Burt and Carole return with the check and with final looks at Kurt, the construction team leaves.

Kurt goes to his room a little sad and lies on the bed. He lets out a sigh and takes out the four business cards each man had handed him.

Looking at the back of the cards, Kurt notices each has a message for him.

Brandon's card says: If you ever forgive me, give me a call. Kurt rolls his eyes and rips up the card.

Carlos' says: Will never forget you. Call me if you need me. Kurt smiles and decides to think on that one later.

Jay's card says: Had a great time with you. You're definitely something special kid. Call me and we can get together again sometime. Kurt giggles to himself and puts the card in his wallet.

The last card was from Travis and it said: Kurt, you made these last few weeks wonderful. I've never met anyone like you and would love to get together again soon. Call me. Kurt swoons a little at the message. Putting it in his wallet, Kurt smiles and thinks to himself, who'd have thought a gangbang would get me two potential boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed my story. I have many ideas for other stories. Should I put up a few and let my readers vote on what I should work on next?


End file.
